murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
~Egan Eugene Pike
'Important Information' This is an alternative to Gerald Julian Holmes, I'm writing this here to offer another choice should Gerald not prove "interesting" enough. 'General' *'Age:' 20 *'Occupation(s):' College Student *'Academic Occupation(s):' Member of the Creative Writing Club *'Academic Goal(s):' General Education Transfer *'Residance:' West Dorm, 4th Floor, Room #24B 'Classes' *Intermediate Japanese II *Environmental Chemistry *Drawing I 'Relations' 'Personality' Multiple Personalities, he teeters between arrogant, gentle, and energetic. However this is due to being possessed by Yuzuruha and sometimes different entities. His true personality is a mystery to place... Egan is considered a weird and strange person by many, people see him talk out loud to inanimate objects, empty spaces and even himself at times. If the oddness doesn't end there, he frequently shifts personalities which further confuse people. Many believe him to be bipolar or have either multiple personalities or schizophrenia. But that is far from the truth. Egan is actually a normal person, but has been bound by contract from a kitsune to serve as a container for possession. Likes and Dislikes: *Egan was always curious and interested about stories. He can recount all the times he spent in the library at his elementary school with his head engrossed in a book on fantasy or folklore. He firmly believes that there are things in our world that still exist, we just can’t see them. After encountering the kitsune, Yuzuruha, his belief is further amplified in the subject and now wishes to visit all the ancient places of the world that hold fact with legends and lores. He loves cooking, and finds it like an art form, “Cooking is like painting, your medium is your ingredients, and all you need is your imagination.” Egan has a weakness for bread and hot chocolate, he loves the doughy taste of bread just as it comes out of the oven. *Egan has some pretty wonky dislikes. He hates coffee, the stuff tastes like poison to him. And he’ll say the same thing about alcohol too. He hates spiders, and bee’s. Even though most bees are generally harmless unless bothered, his reaction is perhaps hilarious to witness, as he’ll “launch” himself in the air running. He hates breaking promises, at his core, he believes strongly in holding on to honesty and fulfilling promises. Fears: : Of most of his fears, Egan considers his the more commonly known fears. He is afraid of spiders, and the bigger they get, the worse he gets. After he witness a giant spider crawling across the ceiling of his parents home, he’s been nervous about stepping down into the basement. He has a fear of deep, dark water, because he can’t see the bottom or anything else that may hide within that expanse of water. So you’ll see him more at swimming pools than at lakes or beaches. He fears death, as do most people. But it’s ironic for him to fear death as his energy perception ability allows him to see beings, living or dead, which proves there is a form of life after death. 'Power' *'Rank I Power - ''Limited Energy Perception' Under all conditions, Egan has a super power that allows him a limited view of the world around him. He see’s in a different spectrum than we do as humans. What we see in color, he see's in mana and aura of objects and beings, both living and dead. This can also be used in tracking people since they leave a visible trail of aura. *'Rank II Power - Perfect Soul-Spirit Fusion' Under good conditions, Egan can enter a perfect possession with Yuzuruha. Both work in unison and create an immense power, granting both abilities of Egan’s eyes and Yuzuruha's kitsune abilities. (See Kitsune Physiology on the Super Power Wikia for abilities) *'Rank III Power - Possession' Under less than promising conditions, the possession doesn’t work too well. The power of the kitsune abilities can overwhelm Egan’s body making it a viable hazard over a long period of time. It’s very much like overloading a battery that isn’t designed for high capacity, and bursts from the overload. His body will suffer burns from prolonged possession. *'Rank IV Power - Imperfect Possession' When things go terribly wrong, this will have the most destructive effect on his body. Egan is essentially moved aside while Yuzuruha inhabits him, making her fully in control. His body suffers extreme burns and posses a health risk after several minutes. He could die from the power overloading his body from the kitsunes should it go longer then seven minutes. *'Positive Power - Soul and Spirit Armor''' When things go positively well, a special condition occurs for Egan. The bond shared by possessing from other spirits and beings can provide a type of empowered aura that acts as both a defense and offensive ability. It manifests itself more or less as an invisble boundary, similar to a force field that is wrapped around him like an armor. The powers of whichever spirit possesses his body are empowered into himself granting their relevent abilities. *'Negative Power - ''Vacant Body' Because of his ability to be used as a spiritual medium, this proves disturbingly dangerous in any circumstance. When Egan is astralized or displaced from his body by the imperfect possession, he acts as a gateway. Any creature near-by seeks him out and uses his body as a vessel for themselves. Essentially commandeering his body. What makes this dangerous is that it isn't Egan that's in control, something else is and will most likely either turn on people around him or worse. '''Appearance' *'Hair:' Spiked and wavy dirty blond *'Eyes:' Blue (Natural Eye Color); Shifts to a Gold Hue when possessed by Yuzuruha. *'Skin:' Pale *'Body Build:' Below Average (Slim Build) *'Height:' 5'11 *'Weight:' 140lbs. *'General Attire I:' Grey Hoodie with a blue short sleeve shirt, blue painter pants and generic tennis shoes. *'General Attire II:' Black short-sleeve shirt with khaki shorts, generic tennis shoes. (Wears black knee and elbow pads, along with fingerless biking gloves when biking during day hours, changes to wearing a phosphurant green vest at night) Potential Theme(s) *Standard Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOaHKuRK10Q&list=PLF3C32B05D50CB5D0&index=6&feature=plpp_video *Fight Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTnJVNYCW6g *Background Theme (Egan): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHAA0p5-NN4&feature=related *Background Theme (Yuzuruha): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjc0n4MiaUQ *Possession Theme (When something else inhabits his body): *Dark Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKoxQZueGns&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PLB158BA03753275B3